Street Love
by Fire Ice Conlon
Summary: Most of us are lucky if we find true love once. Imagine loving four guys but of those four guys is your ture love and wants nothing to with because of your past and your step mom wont have it either. What would you do? For Onora McClain she has to decided
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the newsies. I am not that lucky. I do own the characters that do not appear in the movie.

Chapter 1:  The meeting

            "So your telling me that if I jump around in a circle and pat my head that I would be cured of being in first class?" A girl about the age of sixteen said. She had long auburn curly hair with golden and different shades of blonde strakes running through her curls. She was pale with freckles running across her nose. He cheeks were rosie and eyes stone blue. She stood about five-two. She had a tiny waist and big chest. "I'm not falling for it Georgiana." The girl sat down beside her friend. "Don't wish we were free. Out here in the streets."

            "That my friend would be the best thing ever. No rules. No parents to tell us what to do. No arranged marriages. I cant' believe I got stuck with Alfred Richardson. How disgusting." Georgian rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Georgiana was Italian girl. Tanned skin and long straight black hair that fell to her waist line. She wasn't tall either but taller then her friend. Only by about an inch. She was seventeen with a figure of a child. She was engaged to be married for a year now. "When is your coming out party?"

            "Nest week remember dumb butt. Father already knows who I will be marrying. He keeps hinting and hinting at Darren Edelman. So that will be my choice probably. Darren has been over the house with his father. I know they are making arrangements. I can't stand the way Darren's brown eyes look me up and down and then that goofy grin appears. I just want to barf. I can't stand it at all." Georgiana hugged her friend. "Whoa now I would like to get me some of that."

            "If your mother ever herds you talk like that she would smack you around a couple times. Well you step-mommy. He's a newsboy. Come on there is no way." She tried to pull her friend back down.

            "Just because I have money does not mean I can not have a little fun. Watch and learn." Georgiana just sighed. 

            "Hello miss would you like a paper?" The newsboy asked turning around. He looked about seventeen and he had the cutest smile.

            "Yes. Yes I would. My name is Onora. And yours is?" Onora held out her hand to the newsboy. The newsboy took her white gloved hand and kissed it.

            "The names Mush. Me Mother didn't give me the name. It's a newsies name. Don't you worry." Mush handed her a paper. "Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?"

            "Yes I've been told but not by someone as handsome as yourself. So I wouldn't mind hearing it. But I would rather hear it tonight." Onora winked. Mush smiled.

            "Well I would like that to so…" But he was interrupted but Georgiana.

            "Your parents with Darren and his parents heading this way. Heading his way NOW!" Georgiana tugged at Onora's dress.

            "I'm sorry Mush but I have to go. But come find me. My name is Onora McClain. And when you do we will have a fun time." Onora and Georgiana ran away as her family turned the corner. Mush watched as the two of them laughed and ran almost bumping into people.

            "McClain," Mush whispered and looked down at the paper. "Patrick McClain's daughter Onora McClain's coming out party is on Thursday, March 22nd. She's a real rich one." Mush looked at the picture of Onora. "But a real Beauty. 

            "I know I am Mush thank you so much." Blink kissed Mush on the cheek. "Boy am I going to get lucky. I just got a date with Sally "Spread" Slaughters." Mush smiled at Blink. "What's wrong with you boy?"

            "Onora McClain wants to join me in bed," Mush sounded depressed.

            "That's because?" Blink laughed. Mush handed Blink the paper. "Oh. I bet you she a virgin and dying to be free. You don't want to waste your time with her. Seriously Mush just forget it. She's probably playing with you. Remember Vivian Alloy that's all she did with me. She was joking. I almost got taken in for rape. Well attempted rape. Those rich people don't want to get with us street rats."

            "She's so beautiful. And her body is great. That figure. Man did she turn me on." Mush sold his last paper and started for Tibby's. "She told me to come find her."

            "Don't. She's going to be engaged in a week and will just tell her fiancé that you are harassing her. She was playing with you Mush. At looks of this picture she looks like a snoot and a bitch. He father is one of the richest men in Brooklyn."

            "I don't know there was just something about her Blink. You think Spot knows anything?" Mush turned to Blink.

            "You could ask."


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2: Secrets are opening.

"Oh my God Onora that poor boy. Your playing with him," Georgiana sighed.

"What I can't have a little fun?" Onora sat down next to Georgiana.

"What happens if he falls for you?"

"Georgie he's not gonna fall for me. Newsboys like that go threw girls so easily. They don't have feelings." Onora fell backward son the bed. "I just can't stand begin caged up in this house like an animal. I want out so badly. If my mother was still alive she would have no problem with me running threw the streets screaming at the top of my lungs."

"But she's not Onora and you have your father Miss Money whore instead."

"I hate it Georgie, truly hate it. I would do anything to be free and we know how far anything is." Onora winked at Georgie and she smiled.

"Onora are you in there?" A woman said from the other side.

"No." Onora sat up and waited for her step mom to open the door.

"You've got such a sense of humor on you darling," her step mom said as she opened the door. "You get that from your father."

"What do you want Gina?" Onora asked standing up.

"We are having the Edelmans over for dinner tonight. So I wanted to give you a far warning before they came so you could look better then you do now." Gina gave a little smirk and looked Onora up and down.

"The truth Gina. I am going out tonight. I've had these plans for a long time. I told you and daddy two weeks ago. I think someone is getting old." Onora patted Gina on the head.

"You will be there tonight." Gina also stood up. Gina towered over Onora by a good six inches.

"No I wont." Onora didn't back down. Gina slapped Onora across the face.

"You like that feeling? Because if you don't show up tonight the feeling will be ten times worse." Onora grabbed Gina's hand.

"Listen. Your not my mother and you will never be my mother. I don't need to listen to you" Onora let go of Gina's hand, which was now red.

"I married your father and I have all the power. You watch your back missy." With that Gina left the room.

"Teddy!" Onora screamed. A boy about the age of eighteen walked in.

"What Onora?" He asked.

"I am going out tonight so when I don't show up at the dinner table you tell them that I told them two weeks ago that I was going out. And that I wont be home tonight either." Onora looked at Georgie and smiled.

"You got it sis. But you know Darren is going to be so upset." Teddy made a fake pout.

"Thanks." Onora hugged her brother. "Do you know what time they are coming over?"

Tibby's

"Hey Spot I got a question for you," Mush said sliding into the booth across from Spot.

"Shoot Mush." Spot had his arm around the shoulders of a girl like always.

"Do you know of an Onora McClain? I ran..." Spot cut mush off.

"Yea I know of her. Bad news that girl. Horrible. She'll break any guys heart. She's got no feelings. How you know of her?" Spt removed his arm from the girl and now had all of his attention on Mush.

"I ran into her today. She bought a paper from me and then she told me she wanted to see me tonight." Spot cut off Mush again.

"Stay away from her Mush. I am warning you." Spot stood up and the girl he was with stood up also. "Don't get involved with her. She'll break your heart." Spot grabbed the girls hand and pulled he rout of Tibby's.

"He knows what he's talking about Mush. Just stay away from her." Jack looked at Mush. "I know she's attractive, I've seen her and tried to get with her. She's probably the reason Spot and I are not as close as we use to be. I mean we're getting over it, but Onora came into our lives and broke us up and she didn't care at all. She'll say she wants to be with you and then she'll say she wants to be with Race then Blink then Davey and if she sees Spot again, trust me your done." Mush nodded and just stared at his food.

Back at the McClain's

"Gina is going to kill you. Let's just stay," pleaded Georgie.

"Sometimes you are such a baby. Come on girl." Onora was already out the window and over her balcony. Georgie sighed and followed quickly behind. When they both reached the ground they both started to laugh. "Thanks for coming Georgie."

"So if you see him are you really gonna sleep with him. I mean, you remember what happen the last time you slept with a guy." Georgie looked over at Onora.

"Do you think I am slut? I only just met the guy. Georgie the last time I slept with a guy was two year ago. I was fourteen and stupid and thought I was in love." Onora rolled her eyes.

"How do you know your not in love? It's been two year since you've seen him." Georgie grabbed Onora's shoulder and turned her toward her. "Maybe you should be looking for him, not for Mush.

"Girls like me don't fall in love with guys like that. And it's been two years, he's probably moved on and I've moved on. Anyway seeing him would only cause trouble again." Onora turned away from Georgie. "Look there he is." Onora walked up behind Mush and squeezed his side.

"What the...." Mush said turning around. "Onora."

"You don't sound to happy to see me." At that point Jack step out form behind Mush. "Cowboy." Onora and Jack made eye contact and quickly Onora turned back to Mush. "I don't know what Cowboy here told you but I am not the same person as I was two years ago."

"How do we know that?" Jack asked stepping next to Mush.

"You don't but you can trust me. I know your gonna say you can't but Cowboy I went through a lot of changes. Ask Georgie. She's never told a lie in her life." Onora pulled Georgie closer to the crowd.

"She has changed. I don't agree with her searching for Mush I think she should be searching for someone else. But she skipped out on dinner with her family and soon to be fiancé and his family to come find Mush."

"Hey the names Racetrack." Race held out his hand to Georgie to shake and she did.

"I know you got no reasons to trust me. But everyone deserves another chance." Onora grabbed Jack's hand. "I am sorry for what I did. I really am. I care for you Jack and I cared for Spot. I never meant to hurt you friendship. I am just looking for friends. I am gonna be engaged to Darren in a week and I'm not looking to hurt anyone."

"Find friends with someone else Onora. No matter how hard guy try they fall for you. And I don't want to see my friends getting hurt the way you hurt me and him." Jack removed his hand from Onora's.

"How is he?" Onora asked.

"He shows no emotion except anger. He smirks but doesn't really smile anymore. Look him and I are almost back to where we use to be and we don't need you coming into our lives again and ruining everything."

"God Jack. I loved him. I am sorry I didn't love you but I loved him. I was fourteen and in love and I didn't know what to do. I had loved him since I was twelve. Yeah Jack him and I started dating and I knew it hurt you but I wasn't about to give up the man I had wanted for two years just so you wouldn't be hurt. And yeah Jack I slept with him and I know that hurt you more then ever but I hurt me a lot more then it hurt you!" Onora turned around and started to walk away.

"If you loved him then why did you leave him?" Jack shouted.

"You would never understand."

"Just stay away from my newsies and his and especially him and me!" Jack looked at Georgie who had a look of hatred on her face. "What?"

"You think she wanted to leave him?" She asked and Jack nodded. "She didn't have a choice. It was her step mom's choice. Her step mom has all the power in that family Cowboy, she's got none. She didn't want to live on the streets." Georgie turned to Race. "Bye it was nice meeting you."

"Good going Jack. Mush could had been laid," Blink joked. Mush shook his head and ran after Onora.

"Onora wait up!" Onora stopped and looked at Mush.

"Didn't you hear Mush?" Onora asked. "I'm a stupid little bitch of a slut."

"Look I don't care what Jack says. It was tow years ago and people change." Mush put his arm around Onora's waist.

"I don't want to ruin yours and Jack's friendship." Onora removed Mush's arm from her waist.

"You wont. You look like you could use some coffee. I got no money but if you do I can show you a nice coffee place." Onora and Georgie both laughed.

"I'll pay as long as you order a cup for me to pay for, for yourself." Mushed nodded in agreement and his arm once again found Onora's waist. Onora looked at Mush and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3:

"You were out all night Mush. Busy?" Jack asked as Mush walked threw the D.O. gates.

"Yeah. Talking." Mus walked up the ramp and Jack jumped in front of him. "Look I just want to get my papers and crap Jack. I'm tired I am in no mood for..."

"Onora McClain doesn't just talk." Mush tried to walk by Jack but Jack pushed Mush back. "What you do?"

"We talked Jack. I swear that's all." Mush took a step back as Jack took a step forward. "Spot and I warned you to stay away form her. You think I am mad wait until Spot finds out."

"I don't get what big deal is Jack. I wont complain to you if she breaks my heart." Mush smiled. "Your still in love with her."

"No. I got Sarah."

"Your still in love with her."

"No Mush I'm not but I care enough for you not to let you get involved. You wanna know what she did to the great Spot Conlon. You know they way he is now. That wasn't always Spot he wasn't always such an unemotional guy..." Jack was interrupted.

"No I use to have feelings." Everyone turned to see Spot standing there. "But see about two years ago I fell in love with a girl that went by the name of Onora McClain. She was a classy girl but a lot of fun. I had know her since she was twelve and I was thirteen. Jack befriended her first then introduced me to Onora. God she was beautiful. She looked like a goddess. So a year went by and her mother died and her step mom came into the picture. Since I live din Brooklyn Onora and I grew very close. I was the guy she use to run away to. Well at the age of fifteen for me. I believe. Something happen and the next thing you know Onora and I were together. I had never had feelings like this before so I thought it was love. We slept together. She told me she loved me and was going to find a way to be with me for ever. The one morning she didn't show up at our normal meeting place. I let it go and then I went to her house that night and she wasn't there. All her stuff was gone to. I waited weeks for her return and finally gave up. She was to good for me boys. Way to good. That's why I want you all staying away from her. She's the perfect definition of a bitch."

"Just because she hurt you doesn't me she's gonna hurt me." Mush pushed by Jack and grabbed his papers. This time it was Spot turn to walk in front of him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her. This is your last warning Mush. If I catch you with her I swear to God." Spot patted Mush's cheek and Mush gulped.

"I don't know what to do Georgie. My life is spiraling downward. I am a horrible person. I should go to Spot and tell him. I mean he deserves to know. Right? Of course he does. But it's just gonna cause more trouble. I should let him know that I am back in town. Well I mean I am sure he knows because Jack's got a big mouth like that. God Georgie I don't wanna marry Darren. I should had ran to Spot when I was fourteen. I hate being first class. There's no freedom." Onora placed her face in her hands. "Though look at Mush. He's so sweet. I could marry him in heartbeat. He's like the perfect man. Spot had his downers. But also being this close to Jack and realizing how much I miss him. What if I am in love with Jack. Shit! What am I gonna do. I need to make a decision and quick."

"Follow your heart. You need to see Spot and talk to him. You need to talk to Jack. And get to know Mush. And who knows maybe Darren is a good guy." Georgie hugged Onora. "Four guys that want to marry you. Three of them are hot and Darren is okay. Any girl would dream for that. Hell I dream for that. Move slow Onora."


	4. Chapter 4

12 days later

Chapter 4:

"Wake up miss Pris. No sleeping today. We have a family outing planned. Some family time." Gina ripped the cover off of Onora. Onora groaned and tried to find the covers. "No get up and try to look presentable. We have to go find your dress. We would have gotten it earlier but we weren't sure of your size. It's a good thing to, because your looking much more fat then u have before. I mean you were always pudgy. Who wouldn't be the way you eat. You know what I think you need to go on a diet. I'll alert the cooks and the help. Now get up fatty."

"I could kill you," Onora mumbled and rolled over.

"I said get up!" Gina yelled. Mr. McClain walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting is arm around Gina's waist. Onora looked at her father's arm around her step mom's waist and she forced herself to hold back her tears.

"Your daughter won't get up. She is being incredibly mean to me. She told me she was going to kill me. I swear I feel so unsafe with Onora around," Gina whined. Onora sat up quickly.

"You called me fat!" Onora screamed.

"Oh no she's yelling again. Dear I really think we need to get he some help. I mean I don't want you to be embarrassed but sometimes when a child's mother dies the child just starts acting up and will eventually go insane." Gina looked up at Mr. McClain.

"I agree. Onora you have been acting up." Mr. McClain grabbed Onora's arm. "Now get out of bed." He pulled Onora up. "Get dressed and be downstairs in fifteen minutes we are waiting on you." Onora looked at her father. He wasn't the same man since her mother died and he married Gina. He didn't look at Onora like she was his princess. He didn't call her Angel anymore either. It was like when they buried her mom they also buried her dad. This man that she called dad was a stranger. Mr. McClain and Gina closed the door behind them.

"Stupid Whore!" Onora yelled at the closed doors. Onora looked at herself in the mirror. "Am I fat?" Onora tried to grab the rolls on her stomach. "You don't think I am fat right mom?" Onora said to the picture of her mother on her dresser. "Yeah me either. Gina's just jealous because my boobs are bigger. And my hair is prettier and hell I am just so much better looking then Gina. Who would want to look like Gina. All she needs to complete her dirty whore look is a tight skimpy shiny outfit."

15 minutes later

"Onora!" Mr. McClain yelled.

"Dad calm down. I know Gina wants to go but come on," Teddy said stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth.

"I'm ready. Gosh," Onora said smiling as she walked down the stairs. "So where we going and when do I get food?"

"Here's a carrot?" Gina handed Onora one of the smallest carrots Onora had ever seen.

"Okay." Onora took a bite. "Thanks Gina I love carrots. They are my favorite!" Onora opened the door and was the first one out. "Let's go find me an outfit."

"Onora's friend Georgie is great. Hook me up with that one Mush," Raced pleaded.

"She's engaged. And any way to do that I would need to talk to her and we all herd I am not allowed to at all. Spot will kill me. You saw him. So Spot and Jack are still in love with her. I stand no chance." Mush sat down on the curb.

"Remember what I said the first time you met her. Stay away. I am telling you girls like her are bad news and Mush your just stupid to fall for her. I don't like her." Blink sat next to Mush and race sat down on the other side.

"Don't listen to Blink go for her if you want her," Race said.

"Race shut up you just wanna get with Georgie," Blink reminded him. "Mush I am saying this as one of your best friends and hey I want you to get laid as much as..."

"Shut up Blink! Sometimes there more to a girl then how well she will do in bed. She's so nice and pretty and I don't give a shit if I get laid. Sure if I did I wouldn't complain but that's not what I care about." Mush stood up. "Just leave me alone."

"Look what you did Blink." Race hit Blink on the back of the head.

"I was just trying to make him laugh." Blink rubbed the back of his head.

"The guy is head over heals for her. But two of his best friends are head over heals over her also and have both warned him that she is unreliable and she is gonna be almost engaged in three days."

"He's only know her for not even four days. He's known her for like a of five hours."

"Have you ever herd of Love at first sight?"

"When did you become such a romantic guy?"

"When I saw Georgie."

"Okay Race. And what's with Mush he is such a woman lover and all he's been doing is concentrating on this one girl. She better not come anywhere near him. We should stay with our own kind. And that goes for you to Race. Georgie isn't interested."

"How do you know? She's engaged. Don't go being an idiot like I was once and Spot was once and Jack was once and Mush is now. Rich girls don't fall in love with poor guys."

"Maybe it's the other way around Blink. You ever thought of that? Maybe us poor guys send of some kind of vibes which tells them we have no faith in them. Maybe we all destroy our own relationships."

"Who the hell are you?" Blink looked at Race with disgust. "You sure as hell are not Racetrack Higgins. That's right race I sent her vibes saying I was raping her. Get off it Race. It isn't gonna happen. Face it." Blink patted Race on the cheek on the cheek. "Money and rats don't match."

"Teddy look see him?" Onora pointed at a newsboy. "And see her." She pointed at a little girl playing with her doll. "And that woman and man." She pointed to two people sitting on the steps watching their children play. "Look they all have smile son their face and those two are really in love."

"I'm really in love with Anna," Teddy said.

"That's because mom was alive when you two got in engaged." Onora looked down at the ground then back at her brother. "Now I am stuck with this..."

"Watch your mouth Onora. You might not like her but she's dad's wife. Why I will never know. I don't like her either but when she is only a foot behind you behave. Do you want dad to get mad?"

"How much longer do we all have to spend quality time together? I am getting sick of it. I mean I don't mind when the three of us hang out but with Gina and dad. Ewwww. When mom was around family time was fun but now all Gina doe sis oooo and aaaaah at everything she can in a window." Kevin, their younger brother about the age of ten, said.

"I know Kevin, but we have to find me a coming out dress." Onora laughed when Kevin made a face.

"Can I get a piggy back ride Teddy?" Kevin asked.

"Sure buddy. Hop on." Teddy squatted down and Kevin hopped on.

"That looks so immature," Gina implied.

"It looks like a family. How horrible," Onora mocked.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5:

"Okay so I have a dress and my party is coming up in three days. Now I need a husband. Georgie what am I gonna do. I don't fit in anywhere. I am to scared to be anything but first class but I hate first class." Onora sat down on a bench. "I hate it. I just hate it. I mean it wasn't as bad when my mom was alive but now... I just want to kill myself sometimes. It seems like it would be the easiest way out."

"Shut your mouth McClain! Don't ever say that! You hear me! Your gonna be fine. Just fine I promise you. You follow your first instinct and your heart and you will be happy. That's what you have to do." Georgie sat down next to Onora. "Want a paper?" Onora nodded and handed Georgie a penny. "Hello boy. Newsboy. We would like two papers please." The newsboy turned around and eyed Onora. Onora looked up and took a deep breath.

"Well if it ain't the scum of Brooklyn. How have you been Onora?" The newsboy handed Georgie two papers.

"Okay Fish and yourself?" Onora asked.

"Well it's hard watching your friend turn into a pile of unemotional crap but other then that good. See you around whore." With that Fish walked away.

"Don't listen to him Onora. He has no clue what he is talking about." Georgie stood up. "No more sour faces. Let's see that Onora smile that I haven't seen since about two years ago." Georgie stopped and thought for a moment. "You need to see him Onora. You need to."

"Hell no. I am never gonna see him. He in the past. The last thing I need is getting things more screwed up then now. Anyway I am sure he does not want to see me at all. Look at the way his newsie acted. How do you think he is gonna act?" Onora sat down again. "I messed up big time. Big time."

"Spot I just saw the biggest bitch in Brooklyn," Fish said entering the bunk room.

"I know that Onora is back in town." Spot looked at Fish. "That is who you were talking about right?"

"Yeah," Fish laughed.

"There ain't nothing funny about that girl she's just a plain old bitch." Spot walked out of the bunk room and motioned for Fish to follow. "You keep a good eye on her. You got it Fish. I wanna know what she is doing everyday for my own reasons."

"Well if it helps at all, she looked so depressed today. And I mean depressed." Fish leaned against the doorway. "Bet you its her step-mom that's getting to her."

"I wanna know whatever you can find out. I need to figure something out." Spot nodded and Fish left the room. "She's not going anywhere near Mush."


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6:

"Hello Cowboy," Georgie said walking toward him and Sarah. "How have you been?" Jack turned around and made a grunting noise. "That's' normal."

"What do you want girl?" Jack placed his arm around Sarah's waist.

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of my girl Sarah."

"No this a talk meant between Onora's best friends."

"Who me? I am not that slut's best friend."

"Sleeping with one guy does not make a girl a slut."

"The way she did it does and I am sure she slept with many guys after Spot. That is just something Onora would do,"

"I don't get why Onora use to go on and on about you and how great you were and how much she loved that you were always there for her because all I have seen is a son of a bitch who doesn't understand anything."

"I'll tell you what I understand," Jack looked at Sarah and removed his arm. "Sarah will you excuse me?"

"What happen to anything can be send in front of my girl Jack. What you have a secret about this girl who I never herd of that you don't want me to hear?" Sarah placed her hand son her hip. "Is this a girl I should be worried about Jack?"

"No I just realized that this isn't fair to be talking about her in front of you when you don't even know her. It's not fair to her." Jack kissed Sarah on the cheek. "We are just gonna be over there by that tree." Jack grabbed Georgie's and quickly walked away. When they reached the tree Jack threw Georgie's hand away. "What I understand is that I loved that girl and I told her that I loved her and then she just said 'Cowboy no,' and walked out of my life and went to Spot's that night and the next thing I know they are a couple. Then I hear that she spent then night with him. And I see her cutting school and hanging out with him. Onora never cut school, she was so smart. Then one night she comes to the Lodging House and cries to me that her life is becoming a mess. Her step-mom is treating her like crap along with her dad and she slept with Spot and she is scared she is gonna loose him because now he is always surrounded by girls. Spot barely has anytime for her because he is now the secondhand man in Brooklyn. She has fallen so behind in school that she is failing. The next thing I know I am actually hugging her because I feel bad for her and Spot walks in the door and I got a black right eye. A fight breaks out and Onora is screaming for us to stop. And when we finally do she turns to me and says 'How could you?' She said it to me the one the was defending himself against her crazy boyfriend. Then about two weeks later she leaves town with no notice and leaves Spot emotionless. I've never seen a guy so down. She's a bitch and she doesn't care about anyone herself."

"I'm sure you need to hear her side of the story."

"No as far as I am concern Onora is dead."

"She just might be if you don't help me." Jack looked at Georgie, not understanding what she was saying. "The other day she was talking about how it would be easier just to kill herself. Now as of right now its all talk. But she getting more and mor depressed and hating herself more and more. She feels like she's got nothing to live for. She is scared of living anything but first class but she hates and she doesn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave. Her step-mom made her but that's not for me to tell you. I think you need to talk to her."

"She would never kill herself. She's not stupid. I can't talk to her. I don't trust myself."

"That you will say something mean or that you will follow your feelings?"

"Both. When I saw her the other night all the memories cam flooding back and I love Sarah but there is something about Onora that I cant help but to love. I just can't take that risk."

"I think you need to. You were her best friend. I know I will never be her best friend because that spot is filled by you. She admired you so much Cowboy."


	7. Chapter 7

No one reviews s I guess this isn't a good story but I feel like writing it ...s o here goes nothing.

**Chapter 7:**

"Spot is Onora dead to you?" Jack asked walking into the Brooklyn Lodging House. Spot rolled his eyes.

"I don't get what the big deal about this girl is. I just said I loved her and told all of you that I loved her so I wouldn't look like a jerk. The true reason I was with her is because I knew if I was with a rich girl that all the girls would come flooding my way. I used her Jack. I thought you out of anyone would have realized that." Spot stood up. "You look mad."

"I don't believe you Spot. You were heart-broken."

"Girls... Fuck! What the hell is your problem? I should soak you so bad right now." Spot held his right eye.

"Remember when I was hugging your girlfriend and you gave me a black eye for no fucking reason?"

"You were hitting on my girl!"

"I was comforting her because she was scared she was gonna loose you and her life was falling apart because of you. Tell me this. Did you ever cheat on her?"

"Why do you care so much? You hate her. She left you for me and then left you with no notice. Cowboy no. She told me everything Jack. The only reason you wanna defend her now is so you can get in bed with her."

"Oh come on Spot I am not like that and I got Sarah. I am asking because I wanna know."

"Look Jacky-boy she doesn't want anything to do with any of us."

"That's where your wrong she wants me to forgive her. Did she come to you and ask?"

"No because she knows I wont because I don't need her anymore. I knew I was using her and she was fine with it because she was using me to rebel."

"She loved you Spot. She really loved you."

"Every girl does."

"No she loved you more then any girl you have ever slept with. She would be willing to give up her life for you."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Did you cheat on her?"

"Why did she leave?"

"Did you cheat on her?"

"Yes. Yes I did. I cheated on her twice."

"So you sat there and told her you loved her, took away her virginity, let her fail in school, and let her be beaten by her step-mom so she could see you, and you cheated on her?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I felt sorry for you when she left you. That was probably the smartest thing she ever did."

"The smartest thing she ever did was sleeping with me." Spot smirked as Jack shook his head. "Onora is a little slut Jack, you think she was loyal to me? Did you ever see the way she flirted with all those guys. I am sure many of the Brooklyn Newsies got some from her when I was out."

"You didn't know her at all did you?"

"I knew her, you're the one that didn't."


End file.
